


Two cuddly boyfriends

by FutabaAndOracle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love cuddling so much, I think I wrote the fluff fine, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, Writing Exercise, i guess??, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, set in royal or vanilla? you decide~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaAndOracle/pseuds/FutabaAndOracle
Summary: Just two boyfriends cuddling~
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Two cuddly boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted to write something short, hope you enjoy it!

Goro woke up with the sun almost blinding his eyes. He groaned at light. Goro noticed Akira was cuddling with him, the brunette leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder, nuzzling into it. Akira was awakened by Akechi nuzzling into him, he smiled fondly at the brunette 

“Goro~,” The raven whispered into his ear “it’s time to wake up..”

The brunette grumbled into his shoulder.

“Not yet..”

Akira chuckled at his boyfriends laziness, he might act all high and mighty but in reality he was just normal person 

“Mmm kiss?” he softly asked

Goro pulled back a little from and set his lips on Akira’s and kissed softly. And then pulled out, Akira peppered little kisses all over Goro’s face. 

“Stoppp..” Goro whined 

The raven giggled at his boyfriend's child-like behavior “Alright if that’s what you want” he said

Akira cuddled closer to his boyfriend 

“We can sleep for a bit more” Akira concluded

Goro hummed and nuzzled his head into the raven’s shoulder, until they both fell back asleep.


End file.
